


Part of Your Underworld - The Little Mermaid Song Fic

by TiniestMug



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestMug/pseuds/TiniestMug
Summary: Part of Your World parody song. Lore Olympus meets Little Mermaid.I thought about writing a fic, but instead, I wrote this. Would have taken me AGES to write a story, but this was a lot less stress.





	Part of Your Underworld - The Little Mermaid Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Discord Treehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Discord+Treehouse).

> I recorded it. Song linked here and at the bottom of the page if you're interested in hearing it: <https://www.dropbox.com/s/fdi22eto4uxii19/Part%20of%20Your%20Underworld.mp3?dl=0>

**Lyrics:**  
I don't see how a world with such a wonderful King, could be bad.

Look at my friends,  
Aren't they great?  
Wouldn't you say they're the best, no debate?  
Wouldn't you think I'm a goddess,  
A goddess with everything?

Look at my schedule  
Always on the run  
Five days a week, I have class 9 til 1  
Look at my grades and you'll think,  
Sure, She's got everything

Well, my mother wants me a virgin eternal  
My best friend, she would tend to agree  
Plans to escape?  
In my journal  
Just do this  
Don't do that  
What about me?

I wanna work in the Underworld  
I wanna know  
Know what it's like to live there  
Walkin' around with no  
What d'ya call em? Oh – shitty little sun gods _***blegh***_  
In TGOEM I didn't get too far  
Sorting shades just to pay it all back  
Saving up so they can't call me a  
What's that word again? Fraud

Under the land  
Under the sea  
Under there somewhere waiting for me  
Good-est boy in town  
With my flower crown  
In the Underworld

Would I play dead  
To wake in his bed  
Just to see him smile?  
Would I watch him slouch  
Curled up on his couch  
Wrapped in his arms?  
Betcha down there  
They just might care  
That they don't suffocate their child  
Jeweled walls shining  
My silver lining  
Not trapped on some farm

And ready to live on my own this time  
Passing my classes  
Collecting paychecks  
Treating myself with this money to  
What's the word? Burn!!  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to fit my hand into his like a glove?  
I'll make some tea  
Then I'd like to see  
The rest of your Underworld

*sigh* Oh, Hades

Here's a link to the version I recorded: <https://www.dropbox.com/s/fdi22eto4uxii19/Part%20of%20Your%20Underworld.mp3?dl=0>

You should be able to listen to it right in a browser.  
Let me know if there are any problems with it.


End file.
